


Seeing Red

by BatShitCrazy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Violent Sex, First Time, From Sex to Love, Gift Fic, Just smut, Lantern Power Ring, Little plot with porn, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Rage Sex to Making Love, Red Lantern Batman - Freeform, Ring Constructs, Sex Or Death, Violence, accepting feelings, fight, rage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatShitCrazy/pseuds/BatShitCrazy
Summary: *~*~*~*~*There’s fighting and then there’s fighting.It’s a fine line between love and hate, euphoria and rage, ecstasy and fury.When life is at stake, the lines become blurred.*~*~*~*~*





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ava_jamison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/gifts).



> *~*~*~*~*
> 
> Gift for ava_jamison who asked for prompts. 
> 
> This one got stuck in my head and I had to write it.  
> So instead of a prompt, have a fic instead. 
> 
> *wraps a big bow around gift fic and leaves it quietly at front of door in a bassinet with a note saying “please take care of this for me”, rings the bell and runs away* 
> 
> Everyone go read her stories, they are soooooo good - seriously!!
> 
>  
> 
> Many many thanks to The Resurrectionist, for looking it over for me (instead of listening to a boring lecture), and bonehandledknife, for the jigging and jagging of some of my paragraph and sentence structure.
> 
>  
> 
> See End Notes for references and citations.
> 
> *~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*

Bruce heard the sounds of battle over the comm. Things hadn’t gone well. He’d had a plan but it had been shot to hell when Superman rushed in, as usual.

His gauntleted hand gripped the throttle of the BatWing tighter. He was furious with the damned Boy Scout.

He was chasing down one of the scarlet uniformed aliens, out over the water, away from the other Leaguers, when the sanguine skinned humanoid stopped and hovered. Batman flipped the switch and smashed his hand down, opened fire with his full arsenal. Everything seemed to bounce off some kind of force field. He circled back around to come in for another run when his aircraft was engulfed by crimson light. All forward momentum came to an abrupt halt and he was thrown forward in his harness. Lights flashed, alarms blared only to cease suddenly. The panels of his plane peeled apart, eerily similar to an exploded diagram schematic, before dropping into the ocean beneath him.

Batman was still in the air, held up by the same thing that had stopped his aircraft. He seemed to be drifting closer to the alien he had been chasing. The comm crackled in his ear but he wasn’t given an opportunity to reply, the ear piece whizzed away from him and joined his black jet components at the bottom of the sea.

As his hand reached towards his belt, a haze of red immobilised his limbs and as much as he strained, he couldn’t break free. Within moments he was face to face with the enemy. He roared his frustration, exacerbating the anger he felt earlier.

“You contain ferocity and rage,” the alien said.

If Batman was surprised to understand the language, he didn’t show it. His lips peeled back in a snarl, defiance evident in every fibre of his body.

“I am Atrocitus,” the alien continued.

“I don’t care how repulsive you are,” Batman growled.

Atrocitus laughed. “You will make a fine addition.”

“I think you’ll find I’ll make you suffer instead,” Batman gritted.

The deaths Atrocitus had caused, the innocent lives lost, made him seethe.

The red skinned, bald looking, alien grinned showing an multitude of pointed teeth. A open palm was held out between them and a bright ruby red spark flashed in the clawed tipped hand. Batman managed to turn his head away from the blinding light. When he looked back, Atrocitus had removed one of his gauntlets, the material falling away from his skin, and placed a ring on Bruce’s finger.

“What? No dinner? You could have at least bought me a drink first,” Batman snarked, as he tried to deflect his concern at the ring that gleamed dully against his knuckle.

“It is done,” the deep voice sounded pleased.

As Batman looked back at the bulky alien, a red haze filled his vision.

Atrocitus started speaking again and Batman found himself unwillingly parroting the words of the Red Lantern Oath in an off kilter cadence.

 

> _**"With blood and rage of crimson red,** _  
>  _**Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,** _  
>  _**Together with our hellish hate,  
>  We'll burn you all--that is your fate!"** _

Bruce felt himself being consumed by a blazing inferno, as if his bones were melting and his blood boiling. The anger he had felt earlier was nothing compared to the rage that filled him to overflowing. Logic left him as he became incandescent hatred and vengeance personified.

The immobilising force was gone and he started to plummet towards the water beneath. Looking up at Atrocitus, fury engulfed him and his descent halted. Batman was flying up towards the interloper, unwittingly using the power of the Red Lantern Ring.

The pair collided in midair, and Batman was initially thrown off his target. Without any rational thought, he banked and locked on to Atrocitus again. A glimpse of scarlet fluttered in his periphery but he ignored it. He slammed into Atrocitus with a howled frenzy. His fists drove into the ugly alien face. The storm of wrath that erupted amidst their fight had them tumbling towards the sea.

They fought without restraint, exchanging potentially fatal blows. Flying at each other at breakneck speeds. Atrocitus’ barrages seemed to bounce off him, leaving no damage in it’s wake. Batman’s offensive cut through the force field that his ammunition had previously failed to crack.

Atrocitus was able to create a thick blocky construct to shield himself from the worst of Batman’s rampage but it exploded under the frenzied strikes the Dark Knight rained down. The alien began to crumple under his assault. Blood flew in great arcs as Batman didn’t let up. He continued to smash at the enemy, beyond his normal self imposed moral limits, beyond what he was usually physically capable of. He indulged the darker side of his nature that had sprung up amidst artificially heightened venomous hatred.

A sonic boom barely registered through the bloodlust running through his veins.

“Batman,” a familiar voice called, but it sounded far away.

Batman ignored the newcomer and continued to attack. Atrocitus was bleeding heavily. As he raised his arm again, he discovered he was holding an oversized maroon coloured mallet, and swung it towards the now shaken invader.

Before the satisfying crunch of bone could be heard, a large hand wrapped around the long handle of the weapon and he was twisted aside.

Panting heavily, Batman hovered in place for a moment, and stared at the blue clad figure. There was a loud splash as Atrocitus hit the water, unconscious. The mallet disappeared. Batman shifted to dive in after his prey but an arm wrapped around his waist and held him in solidly place.

“Bruce,” the voice was low and right next to his ear. Batman tried to whirl around, to punch the person behind him, but he couldn’t move. He roared incoherently, lashed out wildly, tried to get free, wanting to chase down the enemy.

As he was lifted high into the sky, he saw a green bubble lift Atrocitus out of the water. A manic howl escaped his lips as his objective was denied him. The voice behind him was speaking, but the words weren’t directed towards him.

“Yes, I know, GL,” it said. “I’ve got B.”

There was a drawn out pause. Batman struggled against his captor. His blood was pounding. As he thrashed around, a multitude of vermillion bats burst into existence and began to descend upon the heat at his back. Claws scratched at impervious skin, long pointed teeth bit down ineffectively, and wings filled the air.

“I’ll try,” the steady voice continued as they flew further away from the scene of the battle. “He always seems angry, I don’t know how I can change his state of mind, Hal.”

The glowing bats didn’t seem to bother the man greatly, the hand not holding him in place flapped at the bats, as if they were merely annoying insects.

“Well, what would you recommend, Hal?” the figure behind him snapped.

Batman kicked out until he felt his legs trapped by a pair of red boots crossed at the ankles in front of his knees. The bats vanished, and left him struggling ineffectively.

“Happiness? Euphoria? You know who we’re talking about, right? Look, I’ve got to go,” the blue suited man said. “His heart rate isn’t dropping, and I’m actually struggling to hold on to him. He’s _really_ strong. Superman out.”

‘Superman’ his memory echoed distantly. The berserker mindset made it hard to think.

Before he realised it, they were landing outside an obviously abandoned building. The walls were almost gone on two sides but most of the roof was intact. The sparse land stretched out to the coastline and no other habitation could be seen in the immediate vicinity. As he was taken inside Batman automatically noted the only available exit was the same way they entered, via the missing parts of the structure.

The area was dimly lit inside and contained remnants of furniture.

“I’m going to release you now, B,” Superman said.

As the powerful limbs let him go, he let his weight drop onto his back foot and swept the other leg behind him in a powerful roundhouse kick. Superman crashed back into an undamaged wall, but not through it.

“Woah, steady there, Bruce,” Superman sighed as he brushed himself off and floated back over. “Take a second to look at your uniform.”

“Fuck you! Why should I listen to you?” Batman snarled venomously as he crouched ready to launch himself at the hovering man.

Superman moved backwards a few meters, palms forward in a non threatening manner.

“C’mon, B, we’re best friends. You trust me. Utilise one of your meditation exercises or something? Use that big brain of yours, the one you’re so proud of,” Superman pleaded.

The words sparked in the back of his mind and the meditation techniques started to come forward unbidden. His first instinct was to push it away, to attack the obstacle between him and his wrath. Batman turned side on and brought his hands up ready to strike. That was when he saw his gauntleted hand was not its usual dark colour. Iron self control prevented him from reacting to the visible difference. He warily kept facing the hovering man.

‘Alien’ a voice in his head supplied.

He raised his fist higher, until it was close enough to his face that his eyes flickered towards it. He refused to lose the line of sight to his abductor. The black material was cardinal red. Batman showed no surprise as his ungloved hand moved around to a certain compartment on his utility belt.

Superman was back in a nanosecond, and grabbed his wrist as the pouch catch was released. Before he could get the lead lined box contained within, his arm was wrenched up and behind his back. There was a sharp movement just outside his peripheral vision and he felt a jolt before all movement stilled.

“Look at yourself,” Superman ordered loudly. The gauntleted hand in front of his face unclenched from a tight fist and he twisted in an acrobatic maneuver that reduced the pressure on his shoulder joint. He swung around and punched the Man of Steel in the jaw, venting his frustration, _hard_.

The Kryptonian was ready for him this time and barely flinched when the hit connected. The grip on his arm was released slowly, as if begrudgingly, and his knuckles throbbed painfully. There was silence and then Superman spat a small gob of blood onto the ground.

“Well, you’re assuredly stronger than before,” the blue clad hero mumbled.

Batman’s eyes narrowed as Superman stepped towards him once more. The vigilante lept into the air and brought his feet down on the broad chest. Dust rose in the air as both men landed heavily on the ground.

Superman’s blue eyes stared and then a large breath was exhaled. An arctic wind blew Batman across the room and he was chilled inside his suit. He landed awkwardly, smashed into a table, and ended up flat on his back amongst the debris. He wasn’t frozen in a block of ice, but he was shivering from the abrupt temperature change. It was like he’d been drenched in a bucket of cold water.

Superman pointed at the shield emblazoned across his chest and then back at Batman.

Finally he looked down at his chest, the familiar bat logo had been replaced by a circle within a circle and two vertical lines. He took in the rest of his suit. It was still black, but was now adorned with red highlights that included his gauntlet, belt, boots and cape.

Using his bare hand, he plucked at the logo on his chest. Confusion spiralled in his mind as a glow emanated from the ring on his finger. He brought the hand up to inspect the ring. It had the same design embossed into the strange alien material as the front of his uniform.

“It’s a Lantern Power Ring,” Superman said quietly, as he moved into a sitting position.

Batman’s teeth glowed in the eerie light, but it wasn’t because he was smiling, it seemed to make Superman shudder. He rolled up from his position on the ground in a fluid motion and began to stalk towards Superman.

“B, don’t,” the small voice was accompanied by a look of sadness.

Batman reached for his belt compartment again, only to find it empty.

“It’s gone. I removed it and threw it away earlier,” the Kryptonian spoke again.

Batman held up his ungloved hand and the ring scanned the immediate vicinity. There was no indicator of the lead lined box or the xeno-mineral it contained. He growled low in his throat, heat rising up from the fire that burned within, and lept at the still seated figure.

Superman seemed to go limp as they crashed back into the floor. Dust rained down from above as the building shook.

Batman pinned Superman beneath him, arms held above the dark haired head, as he straddled the invulnerable man.

“I’m not going to fight you, B,” there was an edge to the voice as it spoke this time. “You need to calm down.”

As Batman leaned forward and stared into cerulean depths, his ass slid down over Superman’s groin.

Those blue eyes widened, pupils dilated and changed in their intensity, before they crinkled at the edges and a smile overtook the rugged features.

“Euphoria,” Superman said the word like a prayer.

Batman felt the word exhaled against his exposed face.

Underneath him, hips flexed and he heard his name sighed as a small moan.  

“I don’t want to _fight_ you, B,” Superman reminded him gently, a fond smile tugging at soft pink lips.

Batman smirked and raised an eyebrow. He moved one hand down to the House shield across the muscular chest beneath him.

“If you’re not going to fight, what are you going to do?” Batman rumbled, his eyes cold and a nasty, scornful smile twitched at his lips.

His gaze was locked onto Superman as the Kryptonian huffed out a puff of air.

“Well, hopefully I can get you to calm down,” Superman said softly.

A sneer formed on Batman’s lips. A set of shackles formed out of thin air and clamped around the Man of Steel’s wrists. He sat back and pulled his arm back to punch the man underneath him.

“What,” he said, landing a solid hit. “If I Don’t Want To Calm Down.”

Every word was punctuated by another violent blow. Superman’s face moved to the side at each strike. He knew he wasn’t using his full strength yet, he just wanted to get his point across. There was a momentary redness that threatened to bloom into a bruise, but the skin healed over less than a second after each punch.

“B, you’ll hurt yourself,” Superman gritted out when Batman paused.

The Kryptonian flexed muscular arms and the construct shattered. Big hands pushed against his chest and he went flying backwards.

Bruce laughed. The fight was stoking the fires of his rage. He loved it, the power welled up inside him and burnt him in glorious flames.

Both men stood slowly, eyeing the other for an indicator of impending attack.

Batman held the power ring out in front of him, ready to call forth another construct. Superman may be indestructible but that just meant he didn’t need to hold back. He could fight with his full potential. The wounds may not last long, but he revelled in letting the beast out from within. His life was so tightly controlled and leashed. He knew that giving in to this new hunger would satisfy a primal instinct that had woken from deep inside.

Superman must have seen something in the expression on his face and began speaking again.

“Listen to me, B,” the blue clad hero pleaded. “We need to get that ring off you. The longer you wear it, the more danger you are in.”

Batman snorted derisively. The welling up of his fury was almost erotic, enticing him to feed on different emotions he usually kept pushed down.

“Why would I remove such a source of power?” he asked lowly.

Superman’s eyes widened in shock.

“You don’t mean that,” Superman said sadly.

Batman snorted and leapt. Superman attempted to block but Batman twisted in midair to land behind the Kryptonian. He grabbed at the cape and wrenched until Superman landed hit the deck with a loud crash. Batman tried to pin him again, but was rolled until Superman was sitting on him once more.

Batman brought a leg up to kick out but his boot slid against refuse that littered the floor. As his hips came up, Superman ground down on him hard.

The flimsy blue material did nothing to hide a growing erection.

“You’re getting off on fighting me?” Batman leered. Through the mind bending rage that coursed through his system, he couldn’t help but imagine dominating the super powered hero below him. It fed the rising tide of fury in his mind.

“We don’t have to fight for me to react this way,” Superman said as a hand reached down to cup Batman’s jaw.

Batman grabbed at the wrist and twisted it viciously. He put strength behind it this time. Superman rolled off to the side but slid uncalloused fingers along his forearm and clamped down in an unbreakable hold.

The Dark Knight growled and jerked against the grip but was unable to break free. Instead the Kryptonian pulled until Batman’s chest slammed up against that S shield. Superman bent his head down towards him and they were breathing the same air. Both were panting with their exertions. Batman attempted a pressure point strike up under Superman’s armpit, hitting the bundle of nerves.

Superman flinched but refused to let go. Batman writhed as strong arms gripped him tighter. A small groan escaped the invulnerable lips. Batman used this information to distract his foe and pressed forward until they were nose to nose, pausing for dramatic effect, before he leant in for a kiss. Superman was stunned into stillness before responding, tangling their tongues together. Batman let it go on for a few moments, his palms coming up to rest against defined pectorals, then he shoved hard.

Superman didn’t move far, but enough for Batman to try for an uppercut. His fist was caught before it could connect and his mouth was taken again. He returned the kiss brutally. Pressing his lips against Superman’s until it began to hurt. Arching his body backwards slightly, he stopped to stare at the half lidded gaze that watched him intently.

Batman headbutted Superman.

A split second for the Man of Steel to look dazed was all the opportunity he needed to twist out of the arms. Batman used his newfound ability to fly and began to float up. Superman reached out and wrapped a hand around his ankle, hauling him back to the floor.

Before he could react, Superman lay his entire body over Batman and held him down. Batman snarled with displeasure, eliciting another moan from above. The violence excited him, a feverish torrent blazed and his skin tingled. Passion, edged with both anger and lust, overwhelmed him.

A sultry smile gave the man above him pause.

Batman became a whirlwind, rolling against the hard body pressed against him. Superman would not let him get the upper hand and continued the roll. They spun on the floor several times, pressing harder against each other. Legs wrapped each other, fingers sought purchase, and Superman kissed him at every opportunity. Batman bit at the tongue that entered his mouth, pulled the bottom lip between his teeth, and felt an irrational turbulence that matched the upheaval he felt in his gut. They rolled to a stop against one of the walls. Superman ground their hips and melded their mouths together, not letting up until Batman began to get light headed from lack of oxygen.

Batman got one knee on the floor but left his other leg stretched out between inhumanly strong thighs, keeping their bodies in full contact. Superman rutted up until Batman felt the hardness through his armour. He pulled their faces apart and sat back over his bent leg. Superman dragged his hands against Batman’s sides and a shimmer of wildfire was left in their wake.

“Why?” he said, glaring down at the wanton expression on Superman’s face.

Batman, in predator mode, reached across and twisted a nipple beneath his fingers viciously.

“You… I... need to… redirect annnnnngg...” Superman’s voice stuttered.

Batman eyed the alien darkly and rocked his hips. His hand glided up the torso to wrap long fingers around a pale column of throat, the ring glinted in the dim light. He brought their faces closer together.

“What do you need, Kal?” he asked huskily, a dark expression on his face. “Do you want me to take you? Do you want me to fuck you? Hold you down and make you scream?”

“Yes…” Superman began to say, choosing instead to push against the hand around his throat, and locked lips with Batman. The kiss was fierce and violent. The Dark Knight gnawed at the plush lips and used his own tongue to invade the moist wet mouth. His hand moved up to grip the locks of black hair and pulled savagely. Kal groaned into his mouth and he inhaled it greedily.

Kal’s free hand gripped his waist, pulling him down in a hard grind. Batman was still in his armour but the blaze emanating from below him ignited the fire in his belly to new heights.

“Do what you need to, B,” Superman managed to croak when their lips briefly parted.

Batman lunged back into the kiss, licked into the wet searing heat hungrily. Flames travelled down his spine. An inhumanly strong hand pulled until they were chest to chest. Superman tilted his head slightly and slicked his tongue against Batman’s own. A growl slipped past their melded lips and suddenly both Superman’s hands were on him, pulling at the armour.

Previously, the uniform of the Bat would have torn apart easily under Superman's strength, shredded like wet tissue paper, but it was no longer the same as it had been.

“Take it off,” Superman panted against his lips. Batman smirked and sat up straight. He waited until he felt the body below thrust up once more, before he pulled back the cowl.

“Bruce,” Superman began, but Batman used his uncovered hand to backhand the Man of Steel. He couldn’t look away as Superman’s tongue licked against a small split in the lower lip from the ring.

“You bleed,” Batman stated, but the skin quickly closed and was whole once more. Batman’s mouth descended again, licked at where the blood had been, and pushed inside to chase the coppery tang.

Superman put both hands on his shoulders and spun them until their positions were reversed. Batman pushed up from the floor and watched in fascination as Superman had to apply _effort_ to hold him down.

Batman’s hands glided up Superman’s flanks, then down the outside of the thickly muscled thighs. When they got to the blue clad knees, he pushed. Superman barely moved a few centimeters, sliding down until they were groin to groin.

Catching Superman’s eyes, his lips peeled back in a cruel parody of a Brucie Wayne smile before wide maroon bands instantly wrapped around the Kryptonian’s torso. Batman leveraged himself onto his elbows as Superman’s muscles bunched and flexed against the ring construct. Superman was still straddling him so Batman sat all the way up until they were nearly face to face.

Superman stopped struggling for a moment and Batman surged forward to bite deeply where the Kryptonian’s neck joined at the broad shoulders. Superman arched and moaned, flexed those powerful arms, and shattered the restraints. A perfect imprint of his teeth lingered briefly, before disappearing before his eyes.

Batman bristled in irritation, his eyes sparkled with frenetic madness, as he was eventually forced back down to the floor, but he didn’t make it easy. Superman had to _work_ for it. A single bead of sweat rolled down from Superman’s temple that made Batman seem to erupt, swiping his tongue at the bead of moisture. Superman paused for a moment, shuddering, as he tasted the salty drops.

The men once again began to wrestle. Batman licked and bit until Superman’s head shook from side to side, as if to recollect the predicament they were in. Batman basked the haze of violence, lust and fury that fogged the air. He laughed hollowly.

“You still haven’t told me what you want.” It was Bruce’s voice without the modulator in place.

Superman’s pupils dilated as he spoke, and the Man of Steel touched the House of El emblem with a slightly shaky hand.

Batman’s eyes lit up as he saw the material tessellate and constrict into itself, until a miniature grey version of the iconic symbol fell into Superman’s palm.

“You, Bruce, always you,” the naked Kryptonian muttered before joining their mouths together once more.

Batman’s focus shifted, urged his hunger to twist from rage into lust and feed his sexual appetite, as if a switch had been flipped.  He removed his remaining gauntlet without breaking the kiss. He scraped the nails of both hands down Kal’s back, which caused the man to arch and moan loudly. Batman tried to cant his hips up, his armour now becoming uncomfortably tight around his thickening cock.

“Your turn,” Kal whispered, sitting up and reaching for the catches on Batman’s uniform.

Slowly, Batman undid the utility belt at his waist and slid it out from under his back. As it was moved to the side, he flicked open a compartment. Kal raised an eyebrow but grinned when a small bottle of universal lubricant was withdrawn from the pouch.

“And you say I’m the Boy Scout,” the Kryptonian laughed. “You’re always prepared for anything.”

Batman ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth, looked at the ring on his finger, and pressed it down against the red centre on his chest. Kal’s mouth dropped open as Batman’s uniform seemed to mimic the Kryptonian fabric, withdrawing into itself but leaving the cape on the ground beneath them and the now red coloured utility belt nearby. Nothing else remained behind, not his boots, the undersuit, or his underwear.

Kal’s laugh was cut off abruptly when Bruce opened the tiny bottle, let a few drops of the clear liquid fall, and started rubbing the shiny fluid between his thumb and forefinger. Kal stared at Bruce’s naked body, at those dextrous digits, hypnotized. A whimper escaped Kal’s lips before the Kryptonian crashed against Bruce’s mouth.

The kisses were filthy, open mouthed, and both men were panting heavily. Bruce’s hand flickered down between them to rub the lube over the crown of Kal’s erection. Kal trembled violently and Bruce grinned against the lips he wanted to devour.

Kal scrabbled to reach the bottle and used his strength to crush it, ensuring it dripped all over Bruce’s shaft. Their bodies smacked together and a steady grind through the slick substance coated them both. Bruce groaned, feeling his insides turn to molten lava. The lubricant spread over Bruce’s abdomen, rivulets ran down the plane of muscle and flesh.

Kal lifted away from his chest, and watched as their cocks began slide against each other. Bruce began to stroke both cocks together in one hand. He felt Kal tremble against him as his grip increased, the motions became hard and rough.

“Are you going to come for me, Kal?” Bruce asked, grinning ferally.

“I’d rather come in you,” Kal’s smirked against Bruce’s lips, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“And you think I’d let you do that?” Bruce’s voice was black velvet and smoky honey.

Kal seemed to inhale the words and let out a deeply pleasured sigh.

Bruce grasped Kal’s hips in his hands and pulled until Kal’s backside was gliding through the excess lubricant on his stomach. His cock slid up frictionlessly between the cheeks of Kal’s ass. Superman groaned deeply into his mouth but Bruce didn’t stop manhandling the invulnerable being, forward and back, he pushed and wrenched harshly with his increased strength, until the lower half of both men were covered in the glossy liquid.

Bruce released one of Kal’s hips and lifted his hand until the ring glowed between them. A tendril began to escape the ring, pulsing a vibrant shade of cherry-red, and brushed against Kal’s chest. The light cast the muscular body above him into the colour of wine, changing blue eyes to indigo.

He began to thrust his hips up again, into the cleft of Kal’s ass, sliding his shaft against the puckered hole. The tendril began to flatten and Bruce _moved_. When Kal was flat against the scarlet cape on the floor, his construct began to flow like water down Kal’s sides.

The Kryptonian looked surprised and confused before Bruce leaned in and took the willing mouth fiercely. Kal seemed to relax slightly as Bruce smiled slyly against the parted lips. The material of his construct flowed down to Kal’s knees before unexpectedly parting them. Bruce slid his legs between Kal’s and began to slide their cocks against each other once more.

Kal dragged Bruce down until their chest smacked together, and grabbed at his ass. A finger dipped down to find lubricant had made it’s way down Bruce’s body earlier, and Kal rubbed it up and down the crease between his cheeks.

Bruce moaned at the touch and bit down at Kal’s bottom lip. He could feel the power welling up inside, the desire to ravage the body below him and the rawness of fierce hunger rising. He thirsted to take dominion over virtuous hero.

The construct had faded away and Bruce was alight with lasciviousness, the urge to take what was being offered throbbed in his veins.

“Turn over,” he ordered.

Kal’s half closed eyes fluttered open and looked deeply into his own. Bruce locked his gaze onto Kal’s, shifted his hips, and ground himself harder against the Kryptonian’s erection.

“Turn over,” he growled, pure Batman, the voice of command that expected to be obeyed. “I won’t say it again.”

Without waiting, Bruce kneeled back between Kal’s legs. A construct began to form in the air but Kal simply nodded at him. Bruce watched avidly as Kal twisted, on hands and knees, bunching the material of his once black cape, looking back over a shoulder at Bruce with smouldering eyes.

He shifted his position until he was up against the firm globes of Kal’s ass. Bruce rutted mindlessly against the flawless skin, the head of his cock dragged over Kal’s entrance. Bruce thought for a second about prepping that delicious hole but took a savage pleasure in knowing he couldn’t hurt the invulnerable solar powered hero. Kal’s mouth formed a perfect O when his cock settled at the ring of muscle at the entrance between his cheeks. As Bruce paused for his deliberations, Kal pushed back onto him and forced his head of his blood engorged cock inside the puckered flesh. His hands grabbed Kal’s hips roughly as he plunged deep inside. Both men groaned in unison. Bruce waited barely a moment before he started a shallow glide in and out of the clenched muscle.

Reaching around, Bruce slipped his hand down to Kal’s heavy balls. He squeezed and pinched at the skin, rolling them together before rubbing his thumb up against the perineum.

Kal inhaled deeply before shouting his name. Yes, Batman wanted to hear that, he wanted to hear it screamed. It fed his desire to dominate and overpower, his rage had dimmed and a new kind of passion had flared to life. He leaned down to trail bites down Kal’s back as the body beneath him began to demand more. Moving his hands back to Kal’s hips, he pulled out before thrusting back inside, deep and hard.

Bruce began pistoning back and forth like a machine, sweat rolled down his back as he began to fuck Kal, owning and possessing that raw strength. The Kryptonian had dropped until, elbows on the floor, head resting on the forearm, arched his back and synchronized with Bruce’s rhythm.

“So good, Bruce,” Kal panted.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Bruce whispered, almost breathless.

Bruce grunted and kept increasing his pace, a frenzy descended over him, and subconsciously a construct formed to push Kal down between the shoulder blades. He looked at where his cock was sliding in and out of Kal’s hole, feeling the burn inside begin to flare and coil in time with his thrusts. He reached down and gripped the base of his shaft to prevent from coming too soon. Kal jolted at the feel of Bruce’s hand. Bruce slowed once more before tracing his thumb against Kal’s quivering ring of muscle. A low whine from Kal encouraged him to push his thumb inside with his dick, holding himself while Kal began to fuck himself on his thumb and cock. The Kryptonian was trembling, Bruce could feel the thigh muscles quiver as a groan escaped from deep in his chest.  

“Yes, right there, like that, Bruce,” Kal shouted.

Bruce couldn’t take anymore. He removed his hand from the base of his shaft and grunted as he smashed their bodies together. The wanton moans from Kal indicated he was nailing the Kryptonian’s prostate. He punched himself in and out of that delicious scorching inferno with enough force, that Kal was being shifted along the floor. Kal’s hand twitched as if to take a grip on the neglected cock.

“No,” Bruce panted. “Come like this, Kal.”

At the sound of Bruce using the Kryptonian name, Kal heaved and shuddered, spilling all over the cape on the floor with a hoarse cry. Bruce didn’t stop. He felt energised, like he could fuck into Kal for days. Kal shook through the aftershocks, repeating his name over and over.

“Bruce,” Kal hissed.

A whimper escaped Kal’s lips every time Bruce rammed into that perfect body, clenching around the girth of him. The aggressiveness and single minded purpose with which he kept going was making Bruce feel high.

Was the indestructible crumbling underneath his power, Bruce wondered briefly. Thoughts didn’t stay long, they fled at the rising tide of arousal within. Kal seemed to shake like a wet dog, dispersing the construct Bruce had all but forgotten.

Kal blurred and Bruce felt the chill of cold air hit his leaking cock. He thrust twice into thin air before he was able to stop himself.

Kal was kneeling behind him, one arm across his chest and the other reaching for his still slicked up erection. Bruce gasped as the fist wrapped around him and began to vibrate, moving beyond human speed. Kal licked his neck, bit down on his shoulder, and whispered his name into his ear.

Bruce leant his full weight on the figure behind him, his teeth pulled back into a snarl as his balls began to tighten. Kal jerked him off mercilessly and he loved it. He pushed his ass up against a still hard cock, surprised at the lack of refractory period. Bruce wasn’t surprised for long as coherent thought fled his mind. His precome leaked from the purple head of his cock and Kal stopped the vibration to turn him with superspeed, throwing him to the ground.

Kal bent down and began to lick at the beads of his body fluid with long swipes of the broad tongue that had been down his throat, before engulfing it completely. Bruce, sprawled out on his own cape, grabbed fistfuls of the material and groaned from deep in his chest.

“So good, Kal, so fucking good,” Bruce was gasping for air as he forced the words out of his throat.

He tried to fuck up into Kal’s warm wetness, but Kal moved off his dick to suck bruises into his stomach. Bruce’s frustration rose like a tidal wave, sweeping him away from his pleasure.

He fisted a handful of black hair and tried to force Kal’s head back to his needy cock. Kal parted Bruce’s legs and began to suck and nibble his balls, making Bruce’s back arch. A blunt finger prodded at his hole and he clenched down as it slid inside.

Kal started with small movements making Bruce irritable and impatient. When Kal’s tongue licked around where the finger was deliberately engaged in driving him insane, he sucked in a lungful of air. The moan that left him on the exhale emptied the last of his resistance. He began to drive himself down on the finger that still breached him with infinite patience, wanting more of that feeling of fullness. He thought he heard Kal chuckle but didn’t get the opportunity to ponder it further as a second finger joined the first. They crooked inside him, brushed his bundle of sensitive nerves. Kal added his tongue. Electricity sparked behind his eyes, as he spread his legs wider.

A sound that belonged more to a wounded animal, pushed out of him with the force of a hurricane. His head began to spin. Kal added a third finger and moved  to suckle at the head of his needy cock. Bruce didn’t care about anything else, his wanton thrashing increased in proportion to the scissoring Kal was applying to his inner muscles.

“Fuck, Kal, fuck me, now,” Bruce was almost reduced to begging by this point.

All he succeeded in doing was making the Kryptonian slow down even more. Dissatisfaction etched his features until Kal started kissing him again. The languid stroke of tongue on tongue, the exploration of mouths, the slide of lips against lips,

Kal’s hands roamed all over Bruce’s body, mapping the contours and muscles, scars littered the surface, and read the story of The Mission like braille. Bruce was responding to every touch so Kal began to move that glorious mouth slowly down to his jawline, under his chin, licking deep into his collarbone. Bruce’s free hand grabbed a handful of black hair and arched up as Kal bit and licked his nipples.

“Bruce, you’re amazing,” Kal whispered against his skin. “Fucking beautiful, Bruce, beautifully amazing and amazingly beautiful.”

The large hands clutched at him eagerly and pinned him despite his increased strength. The voice that made him furious, terrified and exhilarated all at once began to whisper his name reverently. Adrenaline shot through his veins, he shuddered, and he closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Bruce spared a fleeting thought towards denying what he felt within, seeking a way to avoid the inner conflict that warred for dominance. Bruce bared his teeth, licked his lips lasciviously, his arctic blue eyes fixated on the ripple of muscle above him. Clark licked slow, lush and deep into his mouth and Bruce took it hungrily, all of it, and sought more.

“Always wanted you, Bruce,” Kal murmured in between kisses. “Always desired you.”

Bruce felt the thick head of Kal’s cock circle his hole. He wanted it. Demanded as such as Kal held him in place. He wrapped his legs around the firm torso and locked his ankles.

“Fuck me, Kal,” he grunted.

“No,” Kal smiled brightly, looked into his eyes as he pulled away. “I’m going to make love to you, Bruce.”

Kal began to nuzzle at his neck, to suck bruises into his skin. Finally, after an eternity, Kal began to slide inside him. Bruce moaned at the feeling of being slowly, torturously, filled. He tried to flex his legs, to push Kal in deeper but the Kryptonian stopped.

Bruce fumed. Another construct began to form behind Kal. He didn’t need to see it, it mimicked his cock perfectly down to the veiny details. When it pressed between the ass cheeks of the man above him, Bruce smirked at the widening of those sky blue eyes. The construct began to move as slowly as Kal did.

Kal quivered. Bruce imagined the sensation of thrusting into him, and being fucked by him at the same time, overwhelmed the super’s senses. He directed the construct to move faster and involuntarily, Kal moved in him faster. Bruce began to pant heavily and wrapped a ring clad hand behind the Kryptonian’s neck, pulling himself up to meet the Man of Steel halfway, and into a deep kiss that seemed to last lifetimes. His own mind became locked onto feeling Kal pummeling into his prostate. God, he was going to come.

Kal manhandled him, drove into him, and kissed him senseless. He could hear Kal whisper against his lips.

“Rao,” Kal breathed reverently. “I love you, Bruce, I love you so much.”

Bruce was lost as the tightness coiling in his belly began to spiral down towards his balls. He didn’t realise that the construct faded. He only knew Kal smiled like the sun.

“So good, Bruce, so fucking beautiful. I want you, I’ve always wanted you.” the sweet nothings were inhaled into his lungs and filled him. He’d wanted Kal too but never acted upon it. The anger and rage had ebbed away as new emotions washed over him. He wanted Kal to go faster. He wanted Kal… his eyes snapped open. He hadn’t realised they were closed.

“Clark,” he whispered.

“Yes, Bruce, yes,” and it was Clark that locked gazes with him.

The kiss became passionate, no less raw, no less fierce, but without violence now. Bruce started to lose himself as Clark stroked into him perfectly.

“I love you, Bruce,” Clark moaned.

Bruce thrust himself up as much as he could. He was cresting the wave, chasing his orgasm with single minded determination. Clark was making love to him and he wanted it.

“Clark,” he stammered. “I love you too.”

Tears streamed from Clark’s eyes, trickled down to splash on his flesh. Bruce crushed their lips together, his stomach tightened, and he was pushed into pure ecstasy.

*~*~*~*~*

Bruce was still trying to catch his breath and Clark was stroking him gently, carding his hair, caressing his cheek, peppering kisses against his neck. His whole body was quivering, his senses overwhelmed as his post coital bliss kept his mind hazed, when he felt a spike of pain from his hand.

He instantly tried to remove it from where Clark’s fingers were entwined with his own. Again, the spike set his nerves on fire, travelling up to his elbow. Clark lifted his head to look at Bruce, seeing the grimace on his face and becoming concerned.

“Bruce,” Clark spoke softly.

Bruce pulled his hand away quickly and began shaking it. Agony shot up his arm making the muscles tense and a hiss escaped his lips.

Clark’s brow was furrowed with worry.

Bruce held his hand between their faces and the ring started pulsing, it’s colour changing to the hue of old, dried blood. Another piercing stab went all the way up his arm and into his chest. He cried out at the instant it touched his heart. It was colder than ice. He gasped for breath and his other hand clutched at where his heart started beating arrhythmically.

“Bruce,” Clark called, fear filled his voice.

Another flick of his wrist to dislodge the source of the pain, and the ring flew off. It zoomed away into the distance as Bruce felt his heartbeat slow, as if encased in a glacier.

“Clark,” he gasped breathlessly. “I … do, I … Lov....”

Bruce fell back to the floor and Clark listened to the heart stutter.

“No,” Clark cried. “You can’t leave me now. Bruce!”

Bruce’s hands fell limply, so Clark straddled his chest and began compressions.

“You can’t give up. Keep fighting, hang in there,” Clark said desperately, and pressed forward, locked lips with Bruce to give mouth to mouth.

It was touch and go for a moment, before Bruce inhaled the air being pushed from Clark’s lungs. Clark paused, lips locked with Bruce’s, and listened to the reassuringly steady heartbeat coming from the chest beneath. They rested their foreheads together before Bruce gently kissed him.

“Clark,” he moaned softly.

He was exhausted, the endorphins that raced throughout his body left him listless, his chest ached and a blistered circle burnt his skin where the ring had been. As his eyes fluttered closed, he felt Kal lift him and wrap him in his once more black cape. The utility belt dangled in the crook of an elbow. He didn’t see when Clark had returned the grey metallic shield to his chest, and the Kryptonian was once more clad in the familiar blue, red and yellow.

Clark lifted them into the sky, now dark after the sunset. As they flew slowly, Bruce’s head fell against the House of El shield and he slept.

When Bruce woke, in his own bed at the Manor, he didn’t know how much time had passed. He only knew that he was wrapped lovingly in big arms, body pressed tightly against his back and he smiled before drifting back to dreamless sleep.

 

In the following days, none of the other Leaguers asked either one how Batman had been saved from the Red Lantern Power Ring but noticed the looks Batman and Superman shared. Nope, no one dared broach that subject. And if Clark spent more time at the Manor, no one was going to mention that either.

*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> *~*~*~*~*
> 
> I know next to nothing about Lanterns so I had to rely on:
> 
> http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lantern_Corps.
> 
>  
> 
> According to the information there: 
> 
> “Red Lanterns can only be non-lethally parted from their rings by a Blue Lantern Ring, whose aura will cleanse the red taint in the Red Lantern's blood while removing the red ring. Another similar method is to use the love between the Red Lantern and their partner to form a tether which will restart the Red Lantern's heart, though this method still requires a Blue Lantern aura to expunge the taint.”
> 
> I’m changing it up slightly so that the love, long ignored and denied, between Clark and Bruce would be enough for the Red Power Ring to reject its host. Convenient huh?
> 
> Also, Atrocitus - the leader of the Red Lantern Corps - can use his ring to such great effect he can make Energy Constructs, something most Red Lantern's are incapable of summoning the concentration to do.
> 
> Well, we know Batman has mad concentration skills, so I gave him the ability to form constructs as well, down at the subconscious level.  
> He’s a natural ;)
> 
> *~*~*~*~*


End file.
